Being Human (2011)
Being Human is an American/Canadian dramatic horror television series based on the original BBC television series Being Human, which began production in 2008. It first aired in January, 2011 on Syfy in the United States and on the Space Channel in Canada. The series is based on concepts originally developed by English screenwriter, actor and comedian Toby Whithouse. The premise of the show centers on a vampire, a werewolf and a ghost who are roomates together in a Boston townhouse. The show stars Sam Witwer as the vampire, Meaghan Rath as the ghost and Sam Huntington as the werewolf. Recurring cast members include Gianpaolo Venuta, Sarah Allen, Mark Pellegrino and Vincent Leclerc. The vampire, Aidan Waite, is a male nurse working at a nearby hospital who satisfies his craving for blood by stealing bags of plasma from the storage rooms. His best friend and co-worker is a neurotic young man named Josh Levinson who, once a month, suffers the traumatic indignity of transforming into a werewolf whenever the moon is full. Aware of each other's supernatural origins, the friends decide to buy a place together where they can be themselves. They come to discover however that their new home is haunted by the ghost of a young woman named Sally Malik - the house's original occupant whose life ended in a tragic accident. Together, the three friends try to eke out a life for themselves, struggling against their monstrous heritage in their ongoing efforts to "be human". Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Notes & Trivia * The character Aidan Waite is named for Irish actor Aidan Turner, who played John Mitchell on the original Being Human. * Being Human shares several similarities with the short-lived ABC TV series The Gates. Both shows feature vampires, werewolves and ghosts. Both shows have season 1 episodes titled "Dog Eat Dog". Both shows have supporting characters named Emily. * Co-stars Meaghan Rath and Gianpaolo Venuta were both born in Quebec, Canada. * Actress Kristen Hager became one of the billed cast members on the opening credit sequence of Being Human beginning with season two. * On Tuesday, February 25th, 2014, Syfy announced the cancellation of Being Human following its season four broadcast. Hollywood Reporter; "Syfy Cancels 'Being Human'"; Tuesday, February 26th, 2014 What else have they done? * Sam Witwer: Sam Witwer is no stranger to this type of character. In 2008, he played a character named Davis Bloome in season 8 of the CW Network television series Smallville. Witwer's character was an EMT serial killer that transformed into a savage monster known as Doomsday. Witwer also played a character named John Stoler on the "Shiny Happy People" episode of Angel and played Private Jessup on in the 2007 film The Mist. * Meaghan Rath: This is Meaghan's first work in the horror genre. Previously, she played Adena Stiles on the TV series 15/Love. She also played Rigby Hastings on thirteen episodes of The Assistants and has also appeared on episodes of Aaron Stone and 18 to Life. * Sam Huntington: Like Sam Witwer, Sam Huntington is also an alumni from the Superman franchise. He played eager cub reporter Jimmy Olsen in the 2006 film Superman Returns. Sam's other films credits include Jungle 2 Jungle, Detroit Rock City, and Not Another Teen Movie. His television credits include episodes of CSI: Miami, CSI: New York, Veronica Mars and Cavemen. * Kristen Hager: Kristen Hager has little experience in the horror genre outside of Being Human, but she did play a character named Jesse in the 2007 sci-fi film Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Mark Pellegrino: Mark Pellegrino, who plays the vampire Bishop, also played the biggest bad guy of all, Lucifer, in five episodes of season five of the CW Network television series Supernatural. In addition, he has also appeared in episodes of Tales from the Crypt, The X-Files, and Ghost Whisperer. * Gianpaolo Venuta: Gianpaolo Venuta has some minimal exposure to the genre and to playing against vampires. In 2001, he played a character named Damon Grismer in the "Rats" episode of Vampire High. He was also a recurring character on the comedy series Naked Josh, though he has not yet had the privilege of seeing Being Human 's Josh naked quite yet. * Sarah Allen: Sarah Allen has skirted the cusp of the horror genre a few times, but did not fully become a part of the theme until taking on the character of Rebecca Flynt with this episode. Sarah appeared in the 2004 mystery/thriller Secret Window starring Johnny Depp as the Sheriff's niece. She also played a character named Maggie Hollister in the "Switch" episode of Stephen King's Dead Zone. See also External Links * * * Being Human at Wikipedia * * * Being Human at the Being Human Wiki References Category:Muse Entertainment Enterprises Category:Space Channel Category:Syfy